In providing a container for commercial packaging of food products, among the considerations that must be addressed are the ability of the container to receive food product in filling operations, the degree of difficulty that will be encountered by the consumer in dispensing food product from the container, the ability of the container to withstand various loads, such as stacking loads during filling, sealing, shipping, display and consumer use, and the ability of the container to be packed efficiently among like containers. Also, it is desirable that a container have ample label display area and an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, the container must be capable of inexpensive manufacture.
A disadvantage with some larger containers is their inability to be easily handled and controlled. This disadvantage may be accentuated in dispensing the food product when it may be desirable to hold the container in an inclined position and with one hand. Large containers may be particularly unwieldy, making it difficult to hold the container steady and to direct the flow of food product.
Additionally, it may be desirable to have the ability to either pour the food product from the container or to spoon, or otherwise manually remove, the food product from the container. An enlarged annular neck defining an opening, which allows such access for a large spoon, on a larger container, however, may present additional difficulties when pouring the food product contained therein into smaller containers or directly onto other food products. For example, it may be particularly difficult to control the flow rate of food product exiting the container in order to limit the amount dispensed or to control the accuracy with which the food product being dispensed is directed into smaller sized containers.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a relatively large container suitable for commercial packaging of food product which has an enlarged annular opening to allow food product to be dispensed from the container by pouring into smaller containers or directly onto food products or to be manually removed using a spoon or other utensil.